


The Mage, The Knight, and The King

by DustPhoenix



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Other, Royalty AU, abuse but only for one chapter, poly boys, three player game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustPhoenix/pseuds/DustPhoenix
Summary: Three stories. One from a mage. One from a knight. One from a king. All have different pasts. All stories are connected.This is a series of short stories.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere, Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Kudos: 10





	1. The Mage

A young peasant was taken to the throne room, a whine escaping from him as he tried to wiggle a bit. He was tossed in front of the ruler, doors slammed in the throne room to make sure the kid couldn’t get out.

The ruler stared down at the young peasant, debating if the kid should even work for them. He had shown enough potential even at his young age. “Give him to the mages, he can be put in there.” They stated. The kid was soon taken away to where he would be trained.

~~~~~

Ten years later, that young kid- Jeremy Heere- was now a mage, ruling under River. The kingdom was currently in a war with a few different kingdoms. He was put on the front lines, being trained to heal wounded knights and get a defense up to protect the other mages. He was taught some other spells to protect himself if he was ever separated from the others. That was the case right now.

He kept his guard up, scanning the area to make sure everything was fine and he could find his way back quickly. He felt something heavy hit his head, consciousness faded as his eyes soon closed. Muffled mumbling was around him, soon he couldn’t hear anything as ringing filled his ears. Everything went dark.

...

When he regained enough will to open his eyes again, there was a large figure in front of him, sitting on a throne. The ringing soon subsided, he shot up and backed away. He did a quick bow on reflex.  
  
“So you are awake, perfect.” The figure on the throne stated, grinning as he glared at Jeremy. “Welcome to my kingdom, Jeremy. I am the humble ruler of the kingdom, You may call me King Goranski.”

Jeremy was immediately caught off guard, not expecting the king to know his name. That was when he realized two other people in the room, most likely guards from what he assumed. A short female stepped forward, bouncing a tiny bit.   
  
“I hope he isn’t hurt too bad, Michael hit him a bit too hard.” She chuckled out, a slightly worried look on her face as she saw confusion laced on Jeremy’s face. “You are looking at me as if you don’t remember me.”   
  
Jeremy stayed silent, still trying to process all of this. A taller male came into his view, an annoyed look on his face. “Of course he wouldn’t remember you, he was taken too long ago. River probably fucked with his mind.” He growled out, rolling his eyes.   
  
“Well, if you don’t mind. I can go find something to go help him remember! Maybe something he liked when he was younger! Or maybe something before River took him!” The female said, hope clear in her voice.   
  


“You don’t get it, Christine. He has probably had his memory wiped a lot while he was in that kingdom. Remember what happened to Valentine’s kingdom? It was too small and River destroyed it, wiping most of their memories and fusing both of their kingdoms, then murdering Chloe.” He snapped out, his hands now balled into fists.

“Christine! Michael! Stop this at once! You two won’t solve a thing if you keep fighting. You both should know that. We don’t need anything happening that would cause Jeremy to get the wrong view of you, both of you should know that more than anything.” There was a disappointed look in the king’s eyes, he never liked seeing others fight due to something as small as this. It wasn’t a huge deal until they completely discovered what happened to Jeremy.

“What are you guys even on about? I don’t have a clue on what you are all on about.” Jeremy whimpered out as he finally managed to properly stand up. He was only confused even more.  
  


Michael sighed softly, shaking his head as he signaled for both Jeremy and Christine to sit down. He sat down as well. “Then let me tell you a story.”


	2. The Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knight's POV.

Michael Mell looked around the kingdom he swore to protect. He felt awful every moment without Jeremy. Jeremy was the person to give him that sign of hope. The joy he once felt. It was terrible losing that anchor. He didn't understand why the other king decided on taking Jeremy. Murdering the Heere family, while keeping Jeremy alive.

He knew how much would be lost from his dear friend, but he believed the other would survive. Of course he didn't expect to see him once again. Not fighting for the other side.

That was why he knocked him out and took him directly to King Rich, with Christine's help. That led them to now.

~~~~~

"There was once two young boys. One was magically talented, practicing with his family. The other swore to protect the future mage, wanting to keep him safe even at the young age of five. He only kept that promise for two years until he was ripped away. His family torn apart by a cruel ruler. The ruler decided to set the boy up in his mage path. That was when he disappeared from all eyes," Michael told a fascinated Jeremy. "Now, the protector felt awful about letting the other slip away so easily by someone who would use him for evil purposes. So he began to train. Train until the old king of his kingdom decided to recruit him as a knight. That knight would soon become the new king's personal guard and boyfriend."

Jeremy just stared at Michael with wide eyes, he stood up and began to bounce, now rambling quietly to himself. This caused Rich to let out a small chuckle. Jeremy ended up looking at the two boys, putting the final pieces together.

"You two are dating! That makes quite a lot of sense. If I am being honest I wouldn't expect you two to be together." Jeremy walked up to the two boys with a wide smile on his face still, a soft visible blush spreading across his face.

"Yep. I think you can assume who you are in the story, eh?" Michael put a hand out to Jeremy, now standing up as he wanted to keep the other safe. Keep him safe like he couldn't for all those years. Renew the promise he broke. He wanted to keep Jeremy safe, after all that is what he needed. He needed the other to be safe. Safer than before. Much safer.

He knew that Jeremy would be fine without him. But he needed to protect him due to what River even did to him originally. He knew that River would want him again. He wouldn't let them through again. Never ever.

Now, it was all dependent on what Rich wanted to with Jeremy as well. He knew the possibility of Jeremy keeping his mage rank, but working with Rich as a protector of the kingdom. Michael was thinking about everything that could happen.

One of them he would definitely like more than the rest. Getting with Jeremy. He had always had a crush on the other, but seeing how handsome he was now as well made him want it more. He would have to ask how willing Rich was for that type of relationship, he knew how wonderful it might be.

"Michael, Christine, please leave the room for now. I have business to discuss with Jeremy. I hope you two don't mind." Rich said, signaling for the two to leave. That was what Michael and Christine ended up doing. They left the throne room.

"Soooo! I saw the looks you were giving Jeremy." Christine grinned, looking at Michael with the look he hated.

"I missed my friend, it had been years since I've seen him. He had become more… attractive." He muttered, turning away from Christine with his slightly flustered face.

"Oh shush, you like him!"

"How would you know that? You don't know home all that well." Michael crossed his arms, rolling his eyes.

Christine continued to nag him about it, obviously not giving up easily on that. She kept trying to get Michael to spill, even though he never did spill. He just stayed quiet and ignored her.


	3. The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King has arrived and has a decent hold on his own, lovely kingdom. Of course, that isn't all.

Richard Goranski was known as the king of his own lands. He had to force his way into power due to his father being a corrupt leader. He was repairing the damage he caused. The damage that caused most families into poverty. He had built his kingdom back up due to Michael's help. Now he had to help out Jeremy. Help him see the truth. He remembered why and how he got here after all.

_Rich let out a small cry, tears flooding from his eyes as his father walked away._

_"You need to learn how to rule over a kingdom, not be weak like you are now. Keep your guard up, never be so pathetic." His father snapped. "Be a good kid, alright?"_

_His father left him to sob, not even letting a maid see the poor prince._

~~~~~

He had dismissed Michael and Christine on purpose, he now was alone with Jeremy. He had planned for this to go horribly seeing how the other got treated in his time with River. He got reminded of all the awful things the previous king did.

"Now Jeremy. You need to trust me in this. Michael is going to be helping you out along the way, so is Christine. I hope you are ready for the intense training you will have to go through." He said with a small sigh. He began to walk towards the doors. "You will remember all of us soon, Jeremy. Trust me."

Rich knew the spark when he met Michael arrived once again when he saw Jeremy, he shoved it down deep. At least for now.

~~~~~

After several months, Rich had managed to successfully take down River. He had a plan all played out and went through with it. With Jeremy's help, he managed to evacuate the kingdom, before killing River and their army. He was satisfied that he did manage to do it.

Currently, he was in his own private quarters with Jeremy. He grinned as the other was peacefully cuddled up to him. "You did perfect, Jeremy. Exactly what I wanted. I guarantee that Michael is also thrilled with what you did." Rich purred out.

Jeremy giggled softly, hiding his flustered face in Rich's chest as Michael soon entered the room.

"Richie! Remy! I'm back!" Michael smiled as he soon joined the cuddle pile. All the boys became giggly.  
  
"I am surprised we even came this far in all honesty. I never thought you guys would like me in this way. I don’t understand all that well… I caused some of you guys pain." Jeremy spoke up, he was a bit flustered.  
  
"Well, you know now, plus it has been awhile since River got their filthy hands on you. It is amazing that you became this far. You changed so much, and you are still so handsome." Rich smiled as he began to play with Jeremy’s hair. Michael snuggling up to Jeremy’s neck.  
  
The boy ended up giggling a lot more than before as a big smile was on his face. He smiled a big smile, letting the boys stay close to him. "I love you both so much. I love you both so, so much. I know you guys say it a lot to me but most of the time and I dunno how to respond. But now I do, I love you guys so fucking much. Nothing can change that for me. No matter what I do, I love you both. Believe that. Even if someone takes control of me, I will always love you." Jeremy said with a smile.

The three of them ended up cuddling until they slept, Christine walking in once or twice, but leaving to be in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! That is a wrap on this all! I hope you all liked this. A soft ending for this, but only the beginning of a huge story.


End file.
